Several applications analyze aerial images to identify objects in the images, for example, various objects in aerial images captured by satellites. Analysis of high resolution images can be performed using relatively simple techniques. Obtaining high resolution aerial images typically requires use of large, expensive satellites and results. These satellites typically require a significant amount of resources. For example, such satellites carry sophisticated and expensive equipment such as high spatial resolution cameras, expensive transponders, and advanced computers. Other factors that contribute to the cost associated with expensive imaging satellites are the launch cost and maintenance. Expensive high spatial resolution imaging satellites must be monitored from a ground facility, which requires expensive manpower. These satellites are also susceptible to damage or costly downtimes. The high launch and development costs of expensive imaging satellites leads to a slowdown in the introduction of new or upgraded satellite imagery and communication services for object detection.
Cheaper low spatial resolution imaging satellites may be used for capturing images. However, such satellites and provide unclear images. In low-resolution imagery, objects such as containers or tanks are typically not clearly identifiable and often appear as blobs containing a few adjacent pixels. In other instances, such as in infrared band imagery, the images may be completely invisible to humans.